Brotherly love
by Shai-Lang
Summary: Series of drabbles featuring the very rare pairing Demando/Saphir. Will contain some incest.
1. Love

_A/N: Alright this is a new series I am starting that will be a series of drabbles on the pairing Prince Demando/Saphir. Yes, yes I know they're brothers, but they are my yaoi OTP in Sailor Moon and just my OTP in general. When I watched the Japanese version something just struck me about them. Anyways I still don't know exactly how many drabbles I will be doing but so far it will at least be 4. Please no flaming comments about the pairing, we are all entitled to our likes and dislikes, the drabbles are in no specific order so you can read them in any order you choose as this message will be at the beginning of every drabble. Anyway's on with the drabblefest._

_--_

"Niisan, what is love??'' Asked the blue-haired savant as he stood before his lord in the throne room, gazing intently into those deep amethyst eyes.

The older white haired man uttered nothing as he opened his eyes and stared pensively at his younger brother. "Why do you ask Saphir??''

"I was just wondering if we truly have love on Nemesis.''

Demando stared deep into the eyes of his beloved ototo and gently replied. "We have lust on Nemesis Saphir, not true love.''

A sad thought suddenly struck Saphir as he moved closer to his brother, and kneeling down before him asked a simple question.

"Do you love me Niisan??''

Demando didn't answer.

--

_A/N: Please review telling me what you think, since I usually write story driven fics and not drabbles. Any comments about the writing style is greatly appreciated. Let's show some more love for this underloved pairing._


	2. Flower

_A/N: Alright this is a new series I am starting that will be a series of drabbles on the pairing Prince Demando/Saphir. Yes, yes I know they're brothers, but they are my yaoi OTP in Sailor Moon and just my OTP in general. When I watched the Japanese version something just struck me about them. Anyways I still don't know exactly how many drabbles I will be doing but so far it will at least be 4. Please no flaming comments about the pairing, we are all entitled to our likes and dislikes, the drabbles are in no specific order so you can read them in any order you choose as this message will be at the beginning of every drabble. Anyway's on with the drabblefest._

_--_

"Niisan, do you remember that promise you made me?? Saffir asked quietly, making sure nobody would hear even though he and Demando were the only ones in the throne room, still you couldn't ever be too careful with their family.

"I made you many promises Saphir, which one are you referring to??''

A gentle smile graced Saphir's face, as he thought back to that day, the memory of it all still locked within his heart. He had been so happy that day, he wished things could go back to way it was on that day.

"The day we had found that one lone flower on Nemesis, and you promised me that you would someday give me all of Earth's flowers.''

"I promised you, and I still intend to keep that promise," suddenly, Demando noticed in the palm of his hand....

"Saphir that's.....''

Saphir smiled happily for the first time in many years as he walked over to Demando's throne, took his pale white hand, and placed a fresh purple flower within his palm.

"I never forgot Niisan.''

--

_A/N: Please review telling me what you think, since I usually write story driven fics and not drabbles. Any comments about the writing style is greatly appreciated. Let's show some more love for this underloved pairing._


	3. NeoQueen Serenity

_A/N: To my reviewer Ruka, thank you so much for reviewing this fic^^ It really means alot to me, and I'm glad you really enjoyed it, If you're reading this latest chapter I'd really appreciate it if in your next review you could leave me some contact information on where I could find you, like your email or the sites you're on. I'd really like to talk to you and ask you some questions so please leave me something to contact you with the next time you're reading this, and I hope you continue to follow my fic, Thank you._

--

It was yet another day on Nemesis as Prince Demando the ruler of Nemesis was seated upon his throne, staring at the hologram of the majestic Neo-Queen Serenity. He was absolutely enamored with the queen, much to the dismay of his little brother Saphir.

"Niisan......'' Saphir spoke quietly as he entered the throne room.

"What is it Saphir?? Why are you disturbing me?? Demando replied back to him, rather annoyed.

"You're watching her again, you're always watching her. Saphir responded sadly.

"And what if I am?? What business is that of yours??''

"Nothing, Niisan it's just that......''

Demando than suddenly got up from his throne chair and exited the room, but not before quietly muttering to Saphir. "Get back to work Saphir, we have an important mission to complete.''

"Yes, Niisan....'' Saphir softly answered but by that time Demando had already exited the room, leaving Saphir alone with the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity.

Saphir glared at the hologram, deciding at that moment that he hated the queen more than anything.

_"It's all your fault."_

--

_A/N: Please review telling me what you think, since I usually write story driven fics and not drabbles. Any comments about the writing style is greatly appreciated. Let's show some more love for this underloved pairing._


	4. Jealousy

_A/N: Alright this is a new series I am starting that will be a series of drabbles on the pairing Prince Demando/Saphir. Yes, yes I know they're brothers, but they are my yaoi OTP in Sailor Moon and just my OTP in general. When I watched the Japanese version something just struck me about them. Anyways I still don't know exactly how many drabbles I will be doing but so far it will at least be 4. Please no flaming comments about the pairing, we are all entitled to our likes and dislikes, the drabbles are in no specific order so you can read them in any order you choose as this message will be at the beginning of every drabble. Anyway's on with the drabblefest._

--

Brotherly Love

Jealousy

--

It was sad to say but true, Saphir was jealous. He was jealous of Neo-Queen-Serenity and that is why he hated her so. It seemed so petty to him. The logical side of him couldn't comprehend how a savant of his intelligence level could even feel such a feeling.

But here he was, jealous of the golden haired queen that had captured his brother's heart. Even more than Esmeraude was, which was something to be said since no one could ever compete with the emerald haired woman's jealousy and envy. Yes what he felt towards Neo-Queen-Serenity was deeper than any hatred and jealousy Esmeraude ever felt for her. He was jealous. Jealous of the way that his oniisan would always stare at her hologram longingly, jealous that his oniisan was always watching her picture with lust filled eyes, jealous that his oniisan wanted to makerher his and claim every part of her angelic like body. But most of all he was jealous…..

_"That she has replaced me in niisan's heart.''_

And with that realization the tears began to fall.

--

_A/N: Please review telling me what you think, since I usually write story driven fics and not drabbles. Any comments about the writing style is greatly appreciated. Let's show some more love for this underloved pairing._

FireMiko


	5. Hatred

_A/N: Hey there sorry about the slow update, I'm a new college student so you know how that goes^^;_

Brotherly Love

Chapter 5

Hatred

Saphir was not one to hate people, he only really hated one being in the entire world and that was the Wiseman. For he believed that the Wiseman was manipulating his brother and using him for his own selfish reasons. However as Demando's obsession with the Neo-Queen worsened day by day he found himself growing to hate her as well. Even though he had never met her personally, and even though he knew it was not her fault that his Nii-san was obsessed with her, he still couldn't help but view her as witch who bewitched his Nii-san with her feminine wiles. And that is why he said to Esmeraude that day,

"We share the same feelings, do you think I don't understand how you feel, I also hate Sailor Moon!''

Esmeraude though was just confused by it, and Saphir couldn't blame her. For everyone would be shocked if they found out just how deep his love for his brother went.

_A/N: So how about for the next drabble/one-shot you guys tell me in your reviews what you think the theme should be, and I hope I'm not getting rusty on my writing lol^^;_

_~FireMiko_


	6. Bound

Sometimes Saffir wondered why he put up with this. Sometimes he wondered why he even stayed in this god-forsaken hell-hole. All he felt was pain here, no one in his family even liked him! Rubieus thought he was annoying, Esmeraude was always calling him useless and he didn't trust that Wiseman character at all! Even the air on Nemesis was so filled with noxious elements that not only was it a drain on him emotionally and mentally to live there, but it was also a physical drain as well.

Saffir though really felt like running away whenever he and brother got into a fight, which was often. Whenever Demando would lose his temper and raise his hand against his only brother, the only person who truly loved him. Demando's strikes hurt more than any ingestion of toxic air and usually these strikes would come whenever they got into a fight about Demando's obsession with the Neo-Queen.

What was even more horrible was that Demando's obsession with Serenity hurt Saffir even more than the hitting. Physical pain he could take, it was the emotional pain of being second best that was tearing him up inside.

Yes, sometimes he really couldn't take anymore of this pain, he contemplated running away and never returning many times. Of living a normal, peaceful life on that blue planet he always dreamed about.

He was close to doing that many times too... But then, all it took was one warm smile from his brother and a brush of the hair and Saffir knew he was bound forever.


End file.
